Jens Jacob Hansen (1823-1865)
Jens Jacob Hansen (1823-1865) was a worker (b. August 29, 1823, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway - d. November 19, 1865, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway) Birth He was the son of Hans Rejnert Johanneson (c1800-?) and Asselene Jacobsen (c1800-?). Baptism He was baptized on September 14, 1823. Marriage He married Anna Marie Gabrielsdatter (1819-1888) aka Anne Maria Gabrielsen of Lund on December 14, 1845 in Farsund, Norway. Children All his children were baptized in Farsund parish: *''Hans Kristian Jensen (1844-?) was a stepson from the previous marriage of his wife. He was a sailor by 1865. He may have been known as Henry Jensen or Henry Johnson. *Hans Gabriel Jensen (1846-?) who was born on May 12, 1846 and was baptized on May 21, 1846. He was a sailor by 1865. He may have died in a maritime accident.'' *Anton Severin Jensen (1848-1906) who was born on December 19, 1848 and was baptized on New Year's Day, January 1, 1849. He may have died in a maritime accident. *Juliane Amalie Jensen (1851-?) aka Juliane Amalie Jensdatter, aka Molly Jensen. She was born on November 20, 1851 and baptized on December 26, 1851. *Anne Marie Jensen (1854-1896) aka Ane Marie Jensdatter, who was born on June 19, 1854 and was baptized on July 9, 1854, and who emigrated to Chicago, Illinois and married Peder Matthias Olsen (1849-1896). They are the parents of Osborne Theomun Olsen (1883-1971), the china decorator. Peder was assaulted in 1895 and was an invalid for a year. He died during the 1896 Eastern North America heat wave. *Johanna Katrine Jensen (1857-1912) aka Johanne Katrine Jensdatter, who was born December 14, 1856 and was baptized on February 8, 1857 and emigrated to Chicago, Illinois and married Steffan Barca (1860-bef1900) on September 3, 1883. *Jens Julius Jensen (1859-1902) who was born on January 8, 1859 and was baptized on February 13, 1859 and he emigrated to Chicago, Illinois and married Anna Olsen (1859-1912) on June 4, 1884. He worked at a brass factory and may have died in an industrial accident where he was overcome by smoke. *Andrew Havig Jensen (1861-1930) who was born on April 28, 1861 and was baptized on June 2, 1861 and emigrated to Chicago, Illinois and married Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938) on May 12, 1883. *Johan Christian Jensen (1863-1921) aka John Jensen. He was born on August 4, 1863 and was baptized on September 13, 1863. He moved to Park County, Colorado and owned the Elk Falls Ranch. Death Jens appears in the 1865 Norway Census and died on November 19, 1865 in Norway and was buried in Farsund, Norway. Widow His widow then took most of the children to the United States and settled in Chicago. Research on Jens Jacob Hansen (1823-1865) *Else Egeland wrote on Wednesday, September 2, 2009 at 4:55 PM: "I have checked emigrant-lists etc. here in Norway. Anne (Ane) M Jensen, Farsund, was daughter of Jens Jakob Hansen and Ane Marie Gabrielsdatter, lived in Farsund 1865 (cencus, mother was widow in 1865). Born 19 June 1854 in Farsund, and according to the church protocol her name was Ane Marie Jensen. Ane's (Anne's) siblings are Hans Kristian, Hans Gabriel, Anton, Juliane, Johanne, Jens, Andreas and Johan. In the emigration lists I so far can find only one that can match; Ane Malene Olsen, married to Peder Olsen b. 1844, left Kristiansand, Norway for Chicago 28 February 1874. But if that is her, Malene and Marie is mixed, and her birth year in the protocols is 1841 ... I can not find a marriage record. The local history books from Herad near Farsund says that Peder Olsen Egeland (my grandfathers uncle) born 1844 emigrated to Chicago in the 1870s. There is also a Peder Olsen going in 1883 (married, lives in America, the same?) and one in 1885 (unmarried), both born 1844." *Sigried Brigida Jensen (1895-1990) wrote in a letter circa 1960-1965: "Your great-great great grandfather's name was Jens Hansen -- the custom at that time in Norway. The sons were the son of Jens, so their names became Jensen. Your great-great great grandmother married four times, one, out lived her, a Mr. Brecking (sp?) of Chicago. The first one I know nothing of. My grandfather Ossie & Jennies, I do not know for sure -- but believe was her third husband who edited a small paper and believe it was in Farsund, where my father was born. Her other husband owned an inn, two sons born to that marriage. One died in the English Channel, captain of his boat. The other a captain, on the ____. His boat was lost in Lake Michigan. The family moved from Farsund to Stavanger and lived there until they came to America around 1870. The children were Marie (Jennie's and Ozzie's mother), Katrina -- Lillie -- Hans -- John -- Andres -- Hervey -- and my father Jens. They all sang beautifully. It was a warm loving family and I loved my Tanta Katrina and your uncle Ossie so very much. I was six when my father died and 16 when Tanta died -- or I would have more to tell. My sister Myrtle and her husband were in Norway two years ago and went to Farsund to see if they could find out any thing about our father -- but could not find out anything -- there was a fire some time ago and much was lost." External links *Jens Jacob Hansen at Findagrave *Jens Jacob Hansen at Flickr Images Image:Hansen-JensJacob 1823 birth.gif|1823 birth and 1845 marriage File:Hansen-Hans 1846 1863 children.png|1845 to 1963 children Image:Jens-hansen.jpg|1860 circa image of Jens Jacob Hansen (1823-1864) Image:Hansen-JensJacob 1860circa crop sepia.jpg|Jens Jacob Hansen (1823-1864) circa 1850-1860 (contrast adjusted and cropped with sepia) Image:URN NBN no-a1450-kb20060111010801.jpg|1865 death in Farsund churchbook Image:1865 census Jensen Hansen Farsund.gif|1865 Norway census with widow Category: Non-SMW people articles Category: People from Farsund, Norway